The invention relates to a trailer coupling for motor vehicles with a bar on which a ball is located in the usual manner.
As long as trailer couplings are not used the ball-bar protruding beyond the rear bumber disturbs. For solving this problem trailer couplings are known whose ball-bar may be disassembled. It has been found that the disadvantage of the known trailer couplings is that the disassembly of the ball-bar is physically very demanding.
It is the object of the invention to put forward a trailer coupling which does not have this disadvantage.
The object is solved by the features of patent claim 1.
Further advantageous formations of the invention are described in the dependent claims 2 to 8.